


The Grail Simulator

by stitchy



Series: Astronaut AU [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Astronaut AU, Comic, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5422097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stitchy/pseuds/stitchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony decides Steve ought to help him take the new Lunar Module simulator for a spin!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Grail Simulator

**Author's Note:**

> I figured I ought to post this to ao3 so it could live with the larger comic and other fic in this universe- I do intend on doing more! This particular adventure is probably before the Galeas III mission, while Tony was building things for future programs.
> 
> [ Also on tumblr for your reblogging convieniance!](http://stitchyarts.tumblr.com/post/135155201162/behold-a-special-treat-for-my-galeas-iii-lovin)
> 
> EDIT: AO3 has a cute habit of losing embedded images overtime, so I apologize if this has lost pages months or years from the time I last repaired it. It should all still be available on tumblr :)

 

**Author's Note:**

> follow [stitchyarts](http://stitchyarts.tumblr.com/)  
> on tumblr for more Marvel art :D


End file.
